1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers, and more particularly to pliers with a tool head that has colored surfaces formed on the tool head for identification.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional pair of pliers comprises a head (50), a handle (60) and plastic sleeves (62). The head (50) is composed of a pair of jaws. The handle (60) is composed of a pair of grips formed respectively with the jaws. The plastic sleeves (62) are mounted respectively on the grips of the handle (60). The head (50) of conventional pliers is usually made of metal and is either blacked or natural. Therefore, the head (50) of conventional pliers are either the original color of the metal or a blacked color. Consequently conventional pliers are unattractive, have only one color and do not have any features that can be used for identification. When many similar conventional pliers are mixed together, individual types or brands of conventional pliers are hard to distinguished from each other. Therefore, conventional pliers do not have either visual or the identification features to promote sales or make pliers of different brands uniquely identifiable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pliers.